


Easy Come, Easy Go

by JaneDavitt



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Circe's 'Heathen Gods' drabble challenge. A thief finds that some coins are too hot to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Come, Easy Go

His tutor's words sang in his ears like a lullaby: "Distract them, laddie and never look at the pocket. A steady hand, a sweet smile and the skin off your back if you come back empty handed."

A sailor. Good targets; too befuddled with rum and sun to notice if you took their shirt from their back. His hand slipped into a pocket and slid out a coin, while he babbled apologies for jostling him.

He made it to an alley before he realised the sailor had a friend with sharp eyes...and the threat of a beating lost its sting.


End file.
